


It Doesn't Taste Blue

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [9]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Daddy Play, F/M, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Mommy play, Pants wetting, Sick Fic, Vomit, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Dan catches a chest cold that really fucks him up.  Luckily, Arin & Suzy are willing to help take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Taste Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent sick fic. I'm so ashamed holy shit. I'm sorry it's so long, & so gross. Gaaaaah.

It started with a whisper.

No, wait, no, that's not true. That was the chorus of that stupid pop song that Dan had been trying to get out of his head for like a week. 

No, it didn't start with a whisper. It started with a slight tickle in his throat, a tightness in his chest. Nothing too spectacular. He tended to get sick if someone looked at him sideways, so he was just kinda rolling with the punches. He went to work, he grumped, he recorded music, he went on dates with Arin and Suzy... he generally just went about his life, downing vitamin C and tea with honey. 

Actually, okay, so technically it was less that he was downing the vitamin C and tea with honey of his own free will, and more like Arin and Suzy were constantly shoving it at him and giving him pointed looks when he didn't drink it. But still. Principle of the thing and all that. 

Which led to... well, now. Now being about three in the morning, sleeping on the edge of the bed, his back pressed against Arin's as he balanced on his bit of the bed. It was weird, that it had already become "his bit," even though he hadn't been sleeping there super often. But whenever he stayed with them, that was where he slept - back to back with Arin, sometimes with Arin's hot breath across his neck, sometimes just his solid presence. Suzy was on the other side, snoring quietly, and that was adorable as the rest of her. It was the kind of disgusting cuteness made him a bit queasy, even as he actively participated in it.

Queasiness wasn't the problem now, though. The tickle in his throat had gotten a lot worse, and the tightness in his chest was bad enough that he could barely breathe. and he had to piss violently, the kind of middle of the night piss that terrifies you into the thinking you're going to wet the bed. He couldn't wet the bed. He couldn't start coughing either - not when Arin and Suzy were cuddled up like that, so peaceful and comfortable looking that he wanted to stand there and watch them sleep. Although that'd make him creepy. 

The cough was trying to rumble its way out of him, and he bolted to his feet, nearly tripping on the huge pajama pants that he had borrowed from Arin, the waist low on his hips. He was coughing when he was out the door, the kind of hard coughing that comes from the lungs as well as the throat. He was hearing a horrible wheezing, gasping, barking noise, and it took him a second to realize that it was coming out of him. His chest was tightening up, making it harder to breathe, and he was still gasping, taking deep, desperate breaths. 

He was trying to hold on to his bladder. Trying not to let go. But a few drops were spilling out, and frankly, trying not to suffocate was of a higher priority for him. He was just gasping, coughing and gasping, bent almost double. He pounded himself on the chest, and that helped somewhat. The coughing was abating a bit, and he took a few steps forward, before doubling down again. 

It felt like his lungs were trying to come out of his mouth, or at least take a little vacation inside of his throat. A particularly violent fit made him wheeze, and his bladder just gave in, unable to hold its own against all of the jostling. 

Dan sobbed, but the coughing had stopped, so he could breathe. Unfortunately, that was where the luck let out - his bladder had entirely let go, spraying hot piss into the crotch of his pants, down his leg, puddling around under his feet, soaking into his socks. He sobbed again, holding back another coughing fit, and looked down.

He'd peed himself. He'd fucking peed himself like a child, and he was still wheezing, his chest tight and his throat full of gunk and tickling. He groaned, which set off another fit, and whatever was left in his bladder vacated, leaving a dripping trail down his leg.

"A-Arin? Suzy?" He didn't think he could walk to the bathroom. Breathing was hard, and he didn't want to track piss everywhere. He was dizzy, dizzy enough that he was a bit worried about falling over. Might as well swallow his pride.

Pity there wasn't any response. 

"Arin?" He tried again, but this brought on another coughing fit, and that was another five minutes down the drain. As it were.

“Arin,” Dan called again, when he could breathe. He overbalanced, looking over towards the bedroom door, and he slipped, landing hard on his ass in the puddle at his feet. It spread out to cover his ass, the thin pajama pants absorbing it all. 

Danny took a deep breath, because he was about to start crying. He was a grown ass man, and he was about to start crying, and if that wasn't pathetic, he didn't now what was. He took another deep, hitching breath, and that made him start coughing again, bent almost double, no doubt getting piss in his hair. He was going to have to wash his hair, and he didn't think he'd be able to even stand up in the shower by himself right now. 

“Daddy!” Dan yelled, and started to cough again. “D-Daddy, please!” He hated himself for doing it. Sort of. It was some primordial part of him, a part of him that remembered being small and helpless, smelling like piss and alone in the dark. 

There was a quiet noise from the bedroom, and then the sound of feet hitting the floor. Arin came out, sleep tousled and confused. 

“Dan? What's going on?” Arin closed the bedroom door behind himself and flicked on a light, squinting in the sudden glare. His face fell when he saw Dan sitting on the floor in a puddle, and it made Dan want to cry some more.

“I'm s-s-sorry,” Dan mumbled, beginning to cough again, forcing the air out of his lungs. “I'm sorry, I... I had an accident, and I, uh... I can't get up. I mean, um. I'm dizzy, and, uh....” He covered his face with both of his hands, sobbing dryly. 

“Hey, buddy, it's okay.” Arin was kneeling in front of him – how'd he get there so fast? Everything felt too tight, too bright – Dan's head hurt, and time seemed to be moving strangely – slowing down, speeding up. “What happened?”

“I... I think I'm sick,” Dan said. “I need... I'm really sorry, but I need help.” He blushed. “I'm so sorry I pissed on your floor, dude. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry.” He was beginning to shake now, because it was cold. It had been hot and now it was cold, and he could feel his teeth beginning to chatter. 

“Shit, Dan, no, it's okay.” Arin took Dan's face in his hands, forcing him to make eye contact. “I'm gonna wake Suzy up, okay? We can get you in the shower and then I'll get you some cough syrup, alright?” He frowned, pressing his hand on Dan's forehead. “Shit, dude, you're burning up.” He paused, looking down. “And I've sat down in a puddle of piss, haven't I?”

“I'm really s-s-sorry,” Dan said, and then he began to cough in earnest, bending forward and trying to breathe. It was hard, really hard to breathe, it was hard to think, his head hurt and it was cold, his legs clammy and stingy from the urine. “I d-didn't... I'm sorry.” More coughing, his vision going a bit blurry on the edges. 

“It's okay,” Arin said, his voice tender, but worried. “I'm gonna go wake up Suzy, okay? So she can clean this up, and then we can go to the clinic that's open twenty four hours, and get you some medicine. Okay, buddy?” He was going into Daddy mode, and ordinarily that would have gotten on Dan's nerves, but who even fucking cared, when he was coughing so hard that he could barely think. 

Arin stood up, looking down at his wet pants, and sighed. He shoved them down around his ankles and stepped out, and he walked, naked from the waist down, towards the bedroom. If Dan had been feeling better, he would have admired the sight. 

As it was, all Dan could do was cough, his chest tightening up once again, his whole body shaking. He cleared his throat harshly, and some of the gunk filled his mouth, but there wasn't much he could do with it except swallow it, and that was gross. He groaned, but that was a bad idea, because all he was doing was coughing harder. He brought his knees up, heedless of the piss on them, and rested his forehead against them. He needed... he needed....

"Oh, sweetie." Suzy's voice was quiet and soft, as she padded over, her hair sleep tousled and her eyes drowsy. "Poor baby." She grabbed Arin's shirt, pulling it over his head in one smooth motion.

"Why am I naked?" Arin looked down at his body, more bemused than anything else. There had been clothes, suddenly there weren't. It was an unexpected turn of events. 

Dan was loopy enough to find this the height of hilarity, but that made him start to cough again, the same hard, hacking coughs that seemed to be tearing his throat apart like barbed wire, making his chest get tighter and his vision go dim on the edges. He was aware, faintly, of his bladder somehow finding more piss, as it vacated from him in a steady stream, and Dan moaned, finally catching his breath. 

"Oh, buddy," Arin said, and he lifted Dan up - actually just lifted him up, grabbed him under the arms and pulled him somewhat onto his feet. "C'mon. Let's get you showered." He slung one of Dan's arms over his shoulder, then paused. "Is that why I'm naked?"

"Yep," Suzy said. She stood on tiptoe to kiss Dan's forehead. "Wow, you are feverish." She looked up at Arin and frowned. "Make sure he takes a really hot shower, okay? It'll clear his lungs up."

"Aren't we supposed to give him cold water, to bring the fever down?" Arin kept his arm around Dan's waist, but his other hand was pulling Dan's wet pants down, to join the rest of the pile on the floor.

"I'm more worried about him not being able to breathe than the fever," Suzy said, and she looked down at the pile on the floor. "Okay. You guys go on, I'll start on the laundry." 

Arin led Dan to the bathroom - Dan was still staggering, coughing. He was colder now that he was naked, and he couldn't stop shaking as he pressed closer to Arin, trying to leech some of his heat. 

"You're a f-f-fucking furnace," Dan mumbled, pressing his face into Arin's neck. "Minus the, uh... the toxic emissions." Then he snickered. "Only not really, 'cause you fart so much." 

"The man covered in his own piss is commenting about my farting. Okay," said Arin, and he carefully sat Dan on the toilet and closed the door. "I'm gonna get the water running, okay? Get us some nice steam." He smiled at Dan, and Dan tried to smile back. 

Unfortunately, Dan breathed too hard, or... something. He didn't even know, he was just getting very, very sick of this. He started to cough, yet again, his face turning red and his whole body curling forward. It was that same horrible, whole body cough that seemed to come from his lungs more than anywhere else, chewing him up like a grinder. There were tears streaming down his face, snot pouring out of his nose, and Dan gasped and groaned, a bit in shame, mostly in desperation. 

"Yeah, you need some cough syrup," Arin said, and he grabbed Dan by the armpits, hauling him upright. "C'mon, get in the shower. You'll be able to breathe soon, when it's all... sauna-y." 

"Is that even a word?" Dan was rasping - he wasn't going to be good for much recording for at least a week, the way his voice was going. 

"It totally is," Arin said, and he stepped into the tub, then held onto Dan's shoulders. "I know you're dizzy, buddy, but can you lift your feet up nice and high for me?" 

If Dan hadn't felt so awful, he might have rolled his eyes at Arin's... nurturing tone. It was so over the top, it was a little nausea inducing. At least he wasn't nauseous. 

Dan blinked at Arin, and did as he was asked, nearly slipping. He leaned heavily on Arin, then squinted, covering his eyes with both hands. "It's awfully bright in here, bro," he said, squinting. His head was starting to hurt, pounding in time with the whistling in his lungs, and it was all... fuzzy. Hard to process. He wasn't standing directly under the water, but the steam was already starting to fill up the small bathroom, fogging up the mirrors. 

"Does noise hurt as well?" Arin was positioning Dan under the water, and it was hitting the top of Dan's head, the pressure of it reassuring, once it got through the thickness of Dan's hair. It counterpointed the pressure that was building at the bridge of his nose.

Dan nodded, gripping Arin by the hips. His eyes were half closed, and the bright light of the bathroom was throbbing through his head like a toothache, stabbing little needles into the front of his head. 

Arin made a sympathetic face, covering Dan's ears with both hands, which was surprisingly soothing. He yelled something, but Dan couldn't make it out, between the drumming water and Arin's hands. 

Suzy opened the door, blinking at the two of them in the fog. She had tied her hair back, and was wearing a pair of latex gloves, holding a garbage bag. 

"Are you gonna throw out my pajamas?" Dan blinked at her, then started coughing again, leaning heavily on Arin. It felt like his coughing was more... successful now, for lack of a better term. Like he was getting somewhere, when he hacked his lungs out. There were gross chunks of... things coming up into his mouth, and he spat them out approximately where the shower drain was. He sighed when Arin took his hands off of Dan's ears. 

"No, sweetie," Suzy said, and she smiled at him, looking worried. "I'm gonna put 'em in the wash. I just don't want them to drip." She grinned at him. "Maybe we should, uh... keep you off liquids for a few hours before bed, huh?"

Dan blushed, closing his eyes, and that was a bad idea, because he nearly swooned, and Arin grabbed him around the waist. 

"Right. Suzy? Can you turn the light off? Might help Dan feel better." Arin rested his chin on one of Dan's bony shoulders, and he felt so solid and familiar that it was... comfortable. 

"You sure? I don't want him to pass out." Still, Suzy dutifully switched the lights off, as Dan was held to Arin's chest, and he didn't fall over this time, but the pain in his face improved drastically. 

"Thanks, Suzy," Dan said in his rough voice, and he smiled, although he didn't think she could see it. "I'll... totally give you a screaming orgasm." He snickered to himself, which seemed to start off another round of coughing, and somehow he had more fucking pee in him, because it was trickling down his leg. At least he wasn't wearing pants this time. 

"No thanks," Suzy said dryly. "I don't want to catch, like, vaginal bronchitis or something."

"I don't have bronchitis," Dan said. Because no. That would be a huge pain in the ass. "Anyway, why do you think I'd be eating you out?"

"Because that's what you always mean when you say you're gonna give me a screaming orgasm," Suzy said.

"Is vaginal bronchitis even a thing?" Arin sounded contemplative.

"Arin, it's three in the fucking morning," Suzy said, in a long suffering tone. "Wash Dan off so we can take him to the clinic, so we can get stuff dealt with." She closed the door behind her, and the room became much, much darker. 

"I'm sorry," Dan mumbled. "For... for all of this shit, I mean." He sighed. "I can probably be alright on my own, once I've had some medicine in me." He was starting to shake - the dark and the heat and the wetness were wonderful, surrounding him like a comfortable sweater. But the shame was already burning through him, like a lump of hot aluminum. 

"Shut up with that," Arin said affectionately, and he held on to Dan with one hand, his other hand groping around for soap. "Fuck man, we're... I dunno. Something." His voice sounded shy. "You sleep in our bed, you know?" He cleared his throat. "We're, like... morally obligated or some shit." He let go of Dan, carefully, soaping up a washcloth. The faint light coming in from under the cracks in the door were all the illumination that he needed. 

“I mean, I don't want you to feel obligated or anything,” Dan said, clearing his throat, then starting to cough, and that kept Arin holding on to him again, the washcloth wet and soggy against Dan's side. 

“Did it ever occur to you that one of the reasons I like all the weird... Daddy shit is because I like to take care of you?” Arin sounded very embarrassed, as he began to wash Dan's neck, as it was the closest thing he could reach. “Like, I mean, it gets my dick hard, don't get me wrong, but there's, uh... there's more to it.” 

"It gets your dick had when I cough so hard that I piss myself?" Dan was giving Arin a Look, although he didn't think that Arin could see it. Not in the darkness. 

"I said that wasn't the only reason," Arin said defensively, as he soaped up Dan's back. "I'm gonna have to wash your hair. How'd you manage to get pee in your hair?"

"I was leaning forward," Dan said, feeling self conscious. The steam seemed to be opening his chest up, making it easier for him to breathe without gasping and choking. "It kinda... got dragged through."

"Can you lean on the wall?" Arin was still trying to soap up more of Dan, but was having trouble, no doubt because he needed to keep Dan upright.

"I can try, at least," said Dan. "But why are you washing bits of me that didn't get peed on?"

"Because it'd be weird to only be halfway washed," said Arin, and he guided Dan to the wall, helping him lean with both hands flat on the tile, his forehead pressed into it as well. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Dan said, holding on tightly as everything went kind of... spinny. Arin's hands were nice. Grounding. Dan shivered as they drew across the back of his neck, his back, his shoulders, his ass. He nearly overbalanced when he felt Arin's breath on his ass and his balls, as he worked on cleaning up Dan's legs. 

"This is gonna feel weird," Arin murmured, his forehead pressing into the skin of Dan's ass. Then he was holding Dan's ass open, sliding the washcloth between his cheeks, then along his perineum, taking his balls in hand. 

"I f-f-feel like you're... inspecting me for auction," Dan said, as Arin moved down to his calves. "Fuck, Arin, I can't...." His chest was getting tight again, and when he tried to take a deep breath, he began to cough again, his knees wobbling and his eyes squeezing shut.

"Hey, buddy, no, it's okay," Arin said, and he was standing up again, holding Dan up against his chest. "I'm not gonna sell you on auction, either," he added as an afterthought, his lips pressed into Dan's temple. "Come on. I'll do your front and then we can just get you dressed.”

"Okay," Dan said, and he groaned. "Hey, uh, Arin?" 

"What's up?" Arin had one hand on Dan's shoulder, and was scrubbing his chest, then his stomach. 

"... I actually forgot," Dan said, and he grinned, feeling stupid. Everything was muzzy and uncomfortable and weird, spinning and staggering. The ground was heaving under him, the room was spinning around him, and Arin's big, blunt hands were on his hips, washing him carefully. 

"When you get back, you're going straight to sleep," Arin said. "I'll take a day off, you can sleep, I can keep an eye on you." He was washing Dan's dick now, and it was enough to make Dan hard, which was a novel experience. 

Dan could remember his twenties, when he'd get high and jerk off, his dick solid and familiar while the whole room spun around him. This was a bit like that, enough that it made him moan, twitching his hips forward. 

"Really?" Arin laughed, kissing Dan's cheek as he moved lower, to get to any bits of Dan's legs that he missed. "You're gonna pop a boner now?"

"I'm in the shower with my hot... person," Dan said, stumbling over his words, "and you're touching my dick." He attempted to sound holier than thou. He probably just sounded congested. "Of course I'm gonna pop a boner."

"I'm your hot person, huh?" Arin let go of Dan for a minute, putting down the washcloth and picking up the shampoo. "I'm gonna wash your hair now buddy, okay?"

"Okay," Dan said, and he yawned. "Are you s-sure you want to take me to the clinic? I haven't coughed recently." 

"Bro, you coughed like five minutes ago," Arin said. "You're going to the clinic, and they'll probably give you some prescription cough syrup or something, so you don't die and choke your own lungs out." He was pouring some kind of shampoo into his hand - amazing how he could do it, without being able to see. 

Dan could smell it, faintly. It smelled like peppermint, and it wormed its way up Dan's nose and made him sneeze, which set off another coughing fit. At least Arin was standing right there, and Dan could just sag against him, panting as the damn thing passed over him.

"It's like an angel," Dan mumbled, his voice raw. 

"What's up?" Arin was rubbing the shampoo into Dan's scalp, kneading with his big blunt fingertips, surprisingly gentle. 

"Like an angel," Dan said. "You just gotta... paint the lintels." 

"Right...," said Arin. "Duck your head under the water, okay?" 

"Okay," Dan said, and he obediently stepped under the water again. It cascaded across his scalp, onto his shoulders, dripping down onto his belly, then his feet. It was... it was quiet, it was nice, even though his head was starting to hurt and breathing was hard, it was nice. So was having Arin's big body against his own, Arin's arm around his middle.

"You're all clean now," Arin said, and he had his chin on Dan's shoulder. It could have been just about any other shower the two had taken together - Arin even had a half chub, pressing against Dan's ass. It was... it was kinda hot, in a weird way, and Dan ground his ass against Arin's erection, just to feel it swell against him.

"You are loopy, if you're treating me like a stripper pole," said Arin, although is laugh seemed a bit forced. 

"You were judging me for popping a boner, when you're at half mast while washing my hair?" Dan made a surprised noise when Arin reached around him to turn the water off, leaving them both standing there in the chilly air. "You've got s-s-some weird k-k-kinks, man." 

"We already established that," Arin said, and he held Dan tightly against him. "Okay. We're gonna get out now. Can you lift your foot up, put it on the other side? I've got you, you won't fall."

"Are you in, like... Daddy mode or something?" Dan leaned against Arin, breathing heavily. It felt like climbing a huge mountain, and he wobbled when he stood on the cold tile, his whole body shaking. Everything was shaking, everything was spinning, everything was... was....

"Whoa." Arin caught Dan as he listed, holding Dan to his broad chest. "Okay, yeah, we're getting you to the clinic, like, now."

Things went a bit blurry after that. Arin toweling him dry. Arin tying his hair back, Arin pulling one of his shirts over Dan's lanky frame, Arin pulling a borrowed pair of underwear up Dan's legs, helping Dan step into a pair of sweat pants. Everything was a bit of a blur, apart from the tightening of his throat and the way his chest would go tight when he coughed. 

At some point, Suzy pressed a bottle of water into his hand, and he chugged it down without thinking, breathing heavily, and that helped, enough that he asked for another. He was sipping his third bottle when they loaded him into the car. 

"I'll be back soon, Suze," Arin said, and he pecked her on the mouth, as she stood in the front door, wrapped in her robe. 

"Take care of him," Suzy said, and she patted Dan on the head, standing on tiptoe to reach. "When you get back, you can sleep all you want, okay sweetie?"

"Okay, Mommy," Dan said, and then he blushed, because that had just... that had just come out of his mouth, and it was... well. It wasn't like they were in a scene or anything.

Suzy didn't even look fazed. "Good boy," she said, and she patted his cheek. "Listen to Arin, he's in charge right now."

"You're younger than me," Dan said as he stumbled into the car, leaning back into the passenger seat. He was fumbling with his seat belt, but it didn't seem to be working. He groaned. 

"Yeah, but you're fucking wrecked," Arin said. "You need help?" 

"... yes," Dan said, and he blushed, looking down at his lap. Arin's big arms passed into his vision, and he was fidgeting when the belt clicked. Lacking anything else to do, Dan took a swig of his water. His throat was a bit less raw, at least. 

"It's fine," Arin said quietly, as they drove. "It's... I like taking care of you. I mean, not, like, in a... I dunno, Misery kinda way or anything. I just like being able to... look after you." He was turning a bit pink too, under the glaring yellow streetlamps. "You're... you're important to me, okay?"

"You're important to me too," Dan said awkwardly, and he reached over, squeezing Arin's hand where it rested on the steering wheel. "It's just, y'know, super awkward, being like this, y'know?" 

"Yeah, I get it," Arin said, and they drove on in silence. When they hit a stoplight, he reached out, putting one hand on Danny's, where it was rested on his knee. "Are you gonna be okay?" 

"Yeah," Dan said, and he sighed. The tickle was in his throat again, and he had a feeling he was going to start coughing if he wasn't very, very careful. He had kept a good streak of not coughing, at least - it had been almost fifteen minutes. He just had to hold on. 

The visit to the clinic was... blurry. The exhaustion was beginning to set in, to mix with his already spinning head, and he just kind of... went along with things. He sat in the waiting room, then filled out some paperwork, shoving the clipboard at Arin with his various cards on it. He slumped forward, trying not to squirm in his seat, trying not to cough, although he only partially succeeded in the second goal - he was giving little gasping, half coughs, and he was wheezing in a distressing manner. 

At least it got the nurse's attention, and she carefully ushered them into the exam room, and he staggered after her, leaning on Arin. 

"Do you want me to, uh... wait outside?" Arin fidgeted in the doorway, clearly uncomfortable. 

"I'll fall off the fucking table," Dan said, indicating it blearily. He sniffed, and a wave of unpleasantness went down his throat and into his stomach. "Just... please don't go." He squeezed Arin's fingers, less self conscious then he normally would be at this display of PDA. Inasmuch as it was PDA, in an empty exam room at a twenty four hour clinic.

Dan was leaning against Arin when the doctor walked in, his head on Arin's shoulder. He sat up when he saw the white coat, and made vague pleasantries, then answered questions, as the doctor took his temperature, looked in his ears, his eyes, and his throat. 

"What's your relationship?" The doctor looked from Dan to Arin, and Dan realized what this looked like. It wasn't just, like... some rando looking at the two of them. It was someone who'd have his name written down. 

Shit. He couldn't give blood anymore, could he? He hadn't really thought about that.

His first instinct was to jerk his hand out of Arin's, to pull away from him completely. He lifted his head a bit, and everything spun. Fuck that noise. If some jackass was going to judge him, so be it. So he just sighed, leaning in closer, blinking in the bright light and letting Arin do the talking. 

"We're, uh... partners," Arin said, looking embarrassed and pleased at the same time. He squeezed Dan's fingers. "What can I do to help him?" 

The doctor rattled off some suggestions - Dan caught pieces of them. Rest. Fluids. Antibiotics. Rest. Vitamin C. Hot liquids. Rest. Arin was nodding along with it, and Dan let himself drift in and out. Fuck it; if Arin wanted to take care of him, let Arin take care of him. He would usually bristle at this sort of thing, but he was just too... too something. 

"Hey man, let's go." Arin shook Dan's shoulder. "We gotta go to the pharmacy real quick, then we can go home, okay?" He helped Dan walk to the front desk, sign out, and stagger back to the car, almost falling over. 

"Is this too... weird?" Dan's voice was hesitant, and he swallowed. His throat was getting dry again, but he'd already drunk all of his water. He was beginning to feel it a bit as well - his belly practically sloshing. It wasn't too bad, though. 

"Nah," said Arin easily. He shot a glance at Dan, smiling sheepishly. "I'm, uh... it's nice to get to take care of you. You're cute all dozy like this." He carefully buckled Dan into his belt, then went around to the driver's side, sliding in. "And since it's not, like, pneumonia or something like that, I don't have to worry too much." 

"Okay," Dan mumbled, and he leaned back into his seat, his eyes sliding shut. The engine almost purred when it turned on, and Dan yawned, feeling himself beginning to drift in and out of a doze as they went down the road. It was quiet - even LA was pretty quiet at this time of night, especially a quiet little neighborhood like this one was. 

"Hey man," Arin said quietly, and he was shaking Dan awake. "I'm going in to get your prescription, okay? Anything else you need?" 

"Some tea, please," Dan mumbled, and he yawned widely. "And, uh...." He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "A paci, Daddy." 

Where had that come from? He was sleepy and dizzy, sure, but usually it took some... work to get into headspace. He was a bit too tired to care. 

“Okay,” Arin said carefully. His face did something that Dan couldn't recognize. “I'm gonna have to give you a new one, though, and I'm gonna have to clean it. Is that okay?” 

Dan nodded, sinking back into the spinning darkness. It was nicer than the damn chest tightening coughing seemed to be trying to pull him apart. 

When Dan woke up again, Arin had shut his car door, and he was holding a plastic bag on his wrist, something in his hand. 

“Hey buddy,” Arin said, and he brushed Dan's hair out of his face. “You're still feverish, so we're gonna take you home and give you some pills and some cough syrup, and then you can go sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” Dan murmured, looking at Arin through eyes at half mast.

"I got you this as well." Arin pressed a pacifier into Dan's mouth, and Dan began to suck on it, closing his eyes. He shifted when the car turned on again, briefly aware that his bladder was full to breaking, that he needed to cough, but he was too tired, and the car was rocking him to sleep like a cradle. He just fell asleep, or at least a half sleep kind of thing. He was aware, faintly, that Arin was talking to him, but if he focused on the way the car was moving, he could at least try to ignore the way his chest was getting tighter and tighter, to match the cramping in his lower belly. 

Dan jerked awake when the car stopped, and that brought on a gasp. Which was a bad idea, because the tickle in his throat was getting worse, and he began to cough, to really cough, hard enough that he was seeing spots in front of his eyes. He struggling out of his seat belt, dropping the new pacifier on the ground as he took a strangling gasp, then began to cough, in earnest. 

This was real hard coughing - the kind where you can taste blood, and everything gets spinning. It was like the air was being expelled directly from his lungs, and his whole body was focusing on the fact that he couldn't breathe - he barely managed to get the car door open before he was on the ground on the driveway, the jolt of it going right up his arms, his hands scraped. He just coughed, coughed and coughed, and his bladder gave out again, spraying his belly with piss, soaking into his shirt and the pants that Arin had loaned him.

"Oh, shit, Danny," Arin said, and when had he gotten there? "We shouldn't have given you all that water. C'mon, it's okay...." He was rubbing Dan's back, stroking his hair out of the way. 

Dan didn't really notice - he was still coughing, harder, much harder, and he was... he was throwing up, oh god. This was disgusting. He'd never felt more disgusting in his life, his face full of tears and snot, puke dripping down his chin, and his pants soaked with piss. His throat was raw, and his arms were shaking. Why did Arin have to see him like this? It was... it was torture. 

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here, it's okay," Arin said, and he was helping Dan to his feet, as Dan's knees shook. "Daddy's here, it's okay." 

Dan leaned against him, too... too something to care. There was stomach acid eating at his nose, and his entire lower half felt soaking wet. When he looked down... fuck. Really? He'd managed to throw up on his shirt. How had he even... how had he managed that?

"You d-didn't sign up for this," Dan mumbled, clinging on to Arin heavily. "I didn't... I'm sorry, man. I'm not doing a good job of... partnering or shit." He was coughing again, and he held on tightly to Arin, but oh gods, he was getting piss on Arin, and that made it worse. Worse than the coughing was the question, because it was pulling him apart. 

"We're gonna get you some cough syrup, first thing," Arin said, careful guiding Dan to the front door. "Then we can clean you up, you can get some sleep."

"But... but didn't you already pick up the cough syrup?" Dan blinked, squinting in the light of the living room. Suzy was passed out on the couch, wrapped in a robe that looked suspiciously like Arin's. 

"You know what I mean," Arin said. "Hey, Suze. We're back."

"Hi guys," Suzy mumbled, and she stretched, rubbing her eyes. Then she frowned, looking at Dan. "Oh, honey, did you pee yourself again?" 

"Among other things," Arin said, and he more or less dragged Dan to the kitchen, sitting him on a chair. 

"Hi, Mommy," Dan mumbled, resting his elbows on the table and putting his face in his hands. The coughing had subsided for the moment, thank god, but he was still feeling... horrible. Snotty, covered in piss, his mouth tasting like vomit. Who even cared if he was embarrassed by whatever he was calling her - there was much more to be embarrassed about. Who cared about being a Little or whatever the lingo was, when he had vomit staining the front of his shirt? 

"Hey, sweetie," said Suzy, and she kissed the top of his head. "What happened?" 

"Really bad coughing fit," Arin said, and he ruffled Dan's hair in a nervous sort of way. "I figure we can give him the syrup so he doesn't puke again, then he can get washed up and get some sleep."

"Is it a good idea to put him in the shower when he's had cough syrup? He's already so loopy he can't really stand up." 

Suzy's hand was on the back of Dan's neck. It was nice - cool and small and dry. He couldn't sweat, but he still felt... sticky. Hot. Like his skin was too small. He put his head down on the table and closed his eyes, but that made everything go spinny again, and that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't even know what he wanted - he just let their talk wash over him in waves. 

"Hey, buddy." Arin's hand was on his shoulder, and Dan sat up, blinking at him. Everything went a bit sideways, and he clung to the table like it was a life preserver. "C'mon, it's time to take your medicine." He was holding a small cup full of something thick and... blue?

"I like blue," Dan said, and he felt stupid as soon as it came out of his mouth. It made Suzy laugh, though, which was nice. 

"Well, be a good boy and take your medicine," Arin said. "Then we can get you all washed up."

"Can I get a glass of water, please? Before I take the medicine, I mean." He gave Arin an imploring look. 

"What, before you take your medicine?" Arin set the little cup down on the table carefully. "You better not be stalling, my friend." He did go to the sink to grab Dan a glass, though, and he handed him the water. 

"My mouth tastes like vom," Dan said, and he took a swig of the water, swishing it around in his mouth, then swallowing it down. His mouth still felt pretty damn gross, truth be told. But now he was ready to take the damn cough syrup.

"Such a good boy," Suzy cooed, and now she was leaning against him, her boobs against the back of his head. She brushed his hair off of his forehead. "Just take your medicine, then Mommy will come help you take a shower, you'll be all clean." 

Danny blinked blearily at the small cup of cold medicine. He picked up the plastic cup, noting, in a distant sort of way, the way his hands dwarfed the thingy. Cup. The tiny cup. With a sigh, he slugged it back, swallowing it down in one go. 

"Urgh. Oh my god, that's... urgh." Dan stuck his tongue out, making a face. "That did NOT taste like blue!" He scrubbed his hand against his lips. "You couldn't have gotten a different flavor, Arin?!"

"Listen, it was that or orange. I figured that blue was at least slightly less foul." Arin held his hands out in defense. "Anyway, are you allowed to complain about anything being gross?" He looked meaningfully at Dan's shirt, his lap. 

"... okay, fine, but that's a low blow," Dan mumbled. 

"If it'll get you to take a shower, I'm going to put on the boxing gloves," said Arin, and he gestured for Dan to stand up. "C'mon, let's get you to the shower before the cough syrup really kicks in." 

"... what?" Dan blinked at Arin confusedly, but let Suzy pull him upright,. He made a surprised noise when she began to fiddle with his pants. "Scuze, I feel like now isn't the time for a hot blowie." 

"You're dripping," Suzy said, "and I had my turn mopping up pee. So I'll get in the shower with you, then we can go to sleep." She yanked down Dan's pants and boxers, leaving him standing there in his soggy socks. 

"I'm sorry for the hassle," Dan said, and he attempted to pull his shirt up and off. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of it - vomit, and somehow, even his shirt smelled like pee.

"It's okay, baby," Suzy said, and she took his shirt from him, dropping it into the trash bag that Arin was offering. "But I think we're gonna put you in some underwear better suited for all of this." 

Dan blinked at her, toeing out of his socks. He was standing stark naked in Suzy and Arin's kitchen, and it was... strange. He'd be embarrassed, but things were starting to get even more spinny than they were before. 

"Is not the best time for weird kinky shit?" Danny shivered - the air was hitting his overheated skin in ways that he really didn't like, and it was too fucking cold. 

"Who's talking weird kinky shit?" Suzy draped his arm over her shoulder, leading him to the bathroom carefully. 

"You're talking about... you know, diapering me, aren't you?" Dan blushed, and tried not to breathe on her face. He knew that he probably smelled like a lovely mix of vomit and cough syrup. 

"Yeah," Suzy said, "but not for, like, fun reasons." She sat him down on the toilet seat, disrobing herself. She was as gorgeous as ever, her breasts jiggling as she tied her hair back, her legs long and familiar as his own. He wanted to hold them in his hands, feel her muscles flexing under his fingers. 

Dan nearly fell over, reaching for her.

"Not this time, buddy," Suzy said, grabbing him by the arm to help him stand up again, as the water roared in the background. When had she turned the water on? 

"Not this time what?" For the second time in two hours, Dan stepped into the shower, stinking of urine and dizzy. 

"You were mumbling about how you wanted to chew on my legs," Suzy said, and she held Dan to her chest, directing him under the water. "The sentiment is appreciated, but I think we've got other stuff to worry about right now."

"Why are you getting in with me? Since Arin was all... gross, he came in, but why are you here?" Dan leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He didn't need to cough, which was nice, but it was getting hard to stay on his feet, which was... less nice, in the slippery bathtub. 

"I want to be able to wash you without getting water all over the bathroom," Suzy said, and she was indeed staying out of the spray of water, grabbing a washcloth and the peppermint soap. 

Dan held on to her shoulders as she washed his belly, then his junk, hiss ass. The peppermint was tingly, and he wasn't too surprised when he got a boner, but it was still all a bit too... something, to be especially hot. 

Although, truth be told, there was something kind of appealing about being this... helpless, this dependent.

You'd have to work pretty hard to make him admit to it, though.

"Okay, buddy," Suzy said, and she was taking on the same voice that Arin took on. It was his Daddy voice, but it wasn't a Daddy voice when she used it, was it?

"Are you my daddy too?" Dan closed his eyes, and that was a bad idea, because now he was reeling, leaning heavily against the wall, his heartbeat throbbing through his head like a full body toothache. 

"No, sweetie," Suzy said, and she took his hands, helping him climb out of the tub. "I'm your mommy. I mean, if you want me to be." It was hard to tell, with the over bright light and general spinning of everything, but it looked like Suzy was blushing. 

"Sure," Dan said. "So I'm going to sleep now, Mommy?" 

"First you're getting dried off," Suzy said, and she sat him down on the toilet seat, beginning to towel his legs, then his junk. He still had a boner. Of course he did. 

"So, uh... do you want me to go back to my place t-t-tomorrow?" Dan yawned, leaning back against the toilet, his eyes shutting. Everything was spinning around him, but he could breathe, and there wasn't too much gunk in his throat for the moment. You take your small joys where you can get them. 

"No way," Suzy said, and she half led, half carried him to the bedroom. There was a towel spread out, and a familiar printed set of... disposable underwear laid out. 

"Do I have to?" Dan hated the whine in his voice - it sounded especially odd, with how he was croaking from all the coughing - but it came out regardless. "It only seems to happen when I'm coughing, so if I just... don't cough, it'll be fine, right?" He let himself be laid back, though, covering his face with one hand. Even with the cough syrup, he could feel the rumbling start up in his chest again.

"You've pissed yourself twice," Suzy said, and she was powdering him, the powder cold. "Worst case scenario, you'll just stay dry, okay?" She taped him in, and not a moment too soon, because the position had him coughing again, thick, jagged coughs that seemed to burst out of him like maggots. 

"It's okay," Suzy said, and she pulled him upright, grabbing him by the arms. She pounded him on the back as he coughed, and he groaned, gasping as hard as he could. 

"Okay," Dan mumbled, feeling a few drops of piss dribble out of his dick. "You were right. I'll wear the damn thing." He yawned, stretching. "But can I get a shirt, please?"

"You're gonna overheat," Suzy said, but she tossed him one of Arin's discarded t-shirts. 

"Yeah, but I feel weird wearing just the... you know," Dan said, and he pressed the fabric of the shirt against his face, taking a nice deep breath of it. It smelled familiar, like Arin. It was warm, and it was soft, and it kept him from feeling like he was on one of those weird pornos that Arin sometimes showed him with a hopeful expression. 

"Just the diaper?" Arin was walking in, looking tired and without his shirt. "Dude, you've worn the things before. Why are you so embarrassed about that shit?" 

"There's a difference between, like, needing it, versus for fun. Although they both feel kinda... weird." Dan yawned and sprawled back on the bed, curling into a ball in the center of the bed. The cough syrup was making the bed spin, and there was something vaguely comforting about it. Suzy and Arin crawled in next to him, and he was dead to the world within five minutes. 

Dan was woken up by Arin, some time later. The sun had risen, and Dan blinked in the brightness. Arin was kneeling over him, holding another the tiny plastic cup full of blue... stuff. He also had a pill in his hand, and there was a glass of water on the side table. 

"Hey buddy," Arin said, in his Daddy voice. "It's time to take your medicine." 

"No," Dan said. His head was stuffed with... something like cotton, only it pounded. His head was... quiet. Nicely quiet. He was in headspace, he realized, from some distance. 

"Dan," Arin said, and there was warning in his voice. "You gotta take your medicine, if you want to get better." 

"Can't I just sleep some more?" Dan looked down the line of his body - he'd kicked the blankets off at some point, and his shirt was hiked up around his tummy. It was so damn hot, holy fuck. 

"You need to drink some water, eat some food," Arin said, and he held out the little medicine cup. "C'mon, buddy. Do it for Daddy?" 

"I don't want to," Dan said, and he was pouting. He was actually pouting. Wow. So this was what being in full headspace was like? No wonder Ross was such a brat when he went under. 

"I know you don't want to," Arin said, and it sounded like is patience was wearing thin, "but the sooner you can get better, the sooner you can go back to not having to take medicine." 

"... so I should take medicine so I don't have to take medicine?" Dan looked at Arin skeptically. "That seems a bit... something."

"I don't care what it seems like," Arin said. "I will get Suzy to come in here and hold your nose." 

"That wouldn't work," Dan mumbled, but he took the little plastic cup and took the shot of foul blue liquid. 

"I mean, it did," Arin said, looking smug. "You took your cough syrup." He handed Dan the pills, and a glass of water. "Now the other one."

"If I'm supposed to be this Little, shouldn't you be, like, disguising it or something?" Dan took his pill, making a face, then draining the glass of water. 

"Do you want me to crush it up and put it in ice cream?" Arin brushed Dan's hair out of his face. 

"I feel like that might put me off of ice cream." Dan leaned into Arin's hand, kissing the palm. He liked the way it made Arin smile. 

"Well, do you want to get out of bed, and go to the living room? We can watch cartoons together?" Arin's tone was cajoling. "If you're still dry in a few hours, we can try putting you in a pull up?"

"I'm still dry right now," Dan pointed out, and he hoped that was true. He might have... leaked a bit in his sleep, without realizing it. "You could give me some pants and take the... diaper off." 

"You haven't had a coughing fit since you went to sleep," Arin said, and he offered Dan a hand up. 

Dan staggered to the living room, leaning heavily on Arin. His head was pounding and everything was just... moving in ways he shouldn't have. It felt like he was on a boat in a storm. 

“Whoa there,” Arin said. He guided Dan to the couch, sitting down next to him, wrapping an arm around Dan's shoulders. “Don't fall over. I don't want to have to explain your attire to an EMT.”

Dan let Arin pull him close, his head on Arin's chest. He let himself drown in the sound of Arin's stomach gurgling, his heart beating, the vague crashes and bonks on the television as old cartoons played. He didn't realize he was falling asleep again until Arin was waking him up, reaching between his legs to check if he was wet. 

"You c-c-c-could just ask," Dan mumbled, yawning wide enough that he felt his jaw crack.

"Yeah, but where would be the fun in that?" Arin kept his arms wrapped around Dan, his chin on Dan's head. It was... it was nice. Warm, familiar, strangely... safe, although also so embarrassing. He couldn't entirely get over how nice all of it was, and how okay he was with being embarrassed. 

The warmth and the sweetness began to wear off after about an hour, though, and he was coughing again, his body curling up. It was hard to breathe, and he lay limply against Arin, just coughing, breathing heavily and wheezing. The muscles in his stomach were twitching, and his throat was hurting. He moaned, panting heavily, and Arin made a sympathetic noise. 

"I can't give you any more cough syrup for a bit, but I can get you some water? Maybe some tea?" He rubbed Dan's cheek with one blunt fingertip, and when Dan tried to catch his eye, he saw something tender and confusing on Arin's face. 

"O-okay," Dan choked, and he sat up, the diaper crinkling and his hair bouncing as he began to cough again, gasping and choking and wheezing. It sounded horrible, although it felt like he was dislodging whatever it was that was stuck in his throat. Not a lot of it, but at least some of it. 

Eternities passed - or minutes, or seconds, or years - and then Dan could breathe again, although it was harder than it had any right to be. He sighed, leaning back against the couch as the room spun around him. 

"I hope it's not captain tripps," Dan said, and then he began to laugh, because that was the funniest shit ever at that moment, even as he started coughing again, trying not to fall over, trying not to pass out, trying not to pee himself even though there wasn't actually much in his bladder. He gasped, red faced, and swallowed through his swollen throat. 

"What are you even talking about?" Arin was in the kitchen - he must have gotten up during Dan's coughing fit - but Dan could hear him rummaging around, turning on the water. 

"You never read the Stand?" Dan cleared his throat, which was painful, but at least he felt less like a bunged up pipe.

The oxygen deprivation seemed to be putting him into... some kind of headspace. He was fighting the urge to suck his thumb, or rock in place. He was half tempted to cover his face with the blanket over the back of the couch - at least that way, Arin wouldn't be able to see him sucking his thumb.

Dan wasn't entirely sure why he was caring about that, but sometimes brains are weird. Maybe it was a latent childhood thing or something. But fuck it. He was tired, and everything was hurting. He grabbed the blanket, furtively pulling it over his head.

Dan was curled up on his side, the blanket over his head and his thumb tucked firmly in his mouth. It was... it was soothing, the dimness and the warmth of his own breath. He was cold again, and being able to warm his face up stopped some of the shivering that was trying to escape through his bones. He wouldn't let it out, though - once you start shivering, you can't really stop.

Arin pulled the blanket down, and Dan hastily pulled his thumb out of his mouth, blushing. 

"Hey buddy," said Arin. "Were you hiding?" He looked expectantly at Dan. "I know you're really enjoying hiding, and I promise you can hide when you're done with your water. But can you let Daddy sit down?" 

Dan licked his dry lips, eyeing Arin. "I can, uh... I can drink under the covers," Dan said, still holding the blanket clutched around him. 

"But I can't hold it if you're hiding," Arin said, and he was still using his damn Daddy voice. Dan wished it wasn't making him feel so... small. Also so horny. 

Goddamn Pavlovian conditioning. Or something. 

"I could hold it myself," Dan said. "I'm... I've got full motor control." More or less. 

"Yeah, but I wanna." Arin wouldn't meet Dan's eyes, which was pretty rich, considering the fact that Dan was the one in a diaper and a t-shirt. "Please?"

"Are you getting off on this?" Dan sat up, grabbing at the back of the couch to keep upright. "You're totally getting off on this."

"I like seeing you all helpless," Arin admitted, and he sat back on the couch, patting his lap. "But mainly I just want you to get better, and it's nice to be able to... you know, take care of you, without you fighting me the whole time." 

"I don't fight you," Dan said, and he let the blanket drop from his shoulders, leaning against Arin. 

"You totally do," Arin said, and he pressed the nipple of the bottle against Dan's lips. "C'mon, be a good boy?"

Dan opened his mouth, because he was tired, because he was sick, because Arin was getting some kind of complicated satisfaction out of all of this, which was doing something to Dan. It was a strange combination of being turned on, exhausted, slightly high on cough syrup. 

His head was spinning and his dick was throbbing in the diaper, his chest hurt and it was difficult to breathe. So he surrendered, letting himself be held, letting Arin just hold the water and let him gulp it down. 

He was two thirds asleep when he realized that Arin was talking to him, very quietly, almost nonsense. It was a bit like he got when he was very, very horny, but when he was horny, it was obscenities. This time... well, it wasn't obscene. It still made Dan blush. 

"Such a good boy, being so calm and quiet for Daddy, not making a mess." His voice was rumbling through his chest, his big hands brushing Dan's hair out of his face, his warm hands another anchoring point. "Just be a good boy, drink all your water, yeah, just like that, I'll take care of you, Daddy's here, he's got you...." He trailed off, rocking Dan slightly, his stomach gurgling and his heart thrumming against Dan's ear. 

It wasn't the first time they'd done something like this - Arin tended to go into some kind of headspace, when he held a bottle and just let Dan drink - but it was the first time that Dan really felt anything, other than embarrassment. There was something bright and tender blossoming in his chest, and he didn't know how to deal with it. It was just so... it was something complicated, and maybe his addled state was enough for him to actually feel it, instead of running away from it. 

Dan held on to Arin's shirt, rubbing the stitches of the hem over his fingertips, over and over. His mind was... clear. Empty. All he was really aware of was the warmth, the softness, the safety of Arin's big body against his own, the thudding of Arin's heart. He wasn't even aware how relaxed he was until he felt a rush of fluid between his legs, and then there was hot liquid puddling down by his ass. 

"Da - Arin," Dan mumbled, and he kinda wanted to sit up. Except he didn't, because why did he need to? He was protected. It wasn't like the damn diaper wasn't thick enough or anything. He'd be alright. 

"What's up, buddy?" Arin bent nearly double, kissing the top of Dan's head. "You gonna take a nap?" 

Dan wanted to say he was wet. Wanted to get up and take a shower, lie in bed, regain some dignity. But some deeper part of him didn't care, just wanted to stay here, with Arin's heartbeat right up against his ear, and Arin's scent filling his whole head. He closed his eyes, nodding.

It was so... it was.... 

Dan didn't notice when Arin's fingers were in his mouth, or when he started sucking on them. He did notice when Arin pulled them out, and he whined, blinking up at Arin. Some time had passed - it was a lot dimmer than it had been when he closed his eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Arin said, and he was looking down at Arin with an expression that held so much tenderness it was... it was scary. 

Dan was too deep into headspace to feel self conscious. He pressed his face into Arin's stomach, avoiding his face. Unfortunately, that contorted his chest into an odd position, and he was coughing again, straight into Arin's chest, hard enough that Arin would have to change his shirt, and Dan was pissing himself even more, gasping and moaning, sobbing, because he couldn't breathe, and his vision was starting to go a bit gray on the edges. 

Arin pulled him upright, pounding him on the back. That didn't really help, but Dan bent double, let out a last desperate, wheezing hack, and fell back against Arin, panting heavily. 

"Fuck," Dan mumbled, pressing his face against Arin's shoulder, and there were actual tears dripping down the sides of his face. Fuck this... whatever it was. Nasty ass chest cold. 

"You okay, buddy?" Arin's hands were soft in Dan's hair. 

"I... I... I think I'm...." Dan took a deep breath and shivered, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. "I'm cold, Daddy." 

"Do you wanna go back to bed?" Arin wiped tears off of Dan's face with his big fingers, as Dan breathed shallowly. 

".. will you stay with me?" Dan looked down at his hands, still clearly embarrassed. "I mean, if it's not a problem?" 

"Not a problem at all," Arin said, and he kissed Dan on the forehead. He frowned. "You're still feverish, though." 

"Sorry," Dan mumbled, burrowing closer to Arin. His face was heating up, and the diaper was heavy and swollen between his legs, and it was getting legitimately uncomfortable. "Um."

"What's up?" Arin's arm was around Dan's shoulders, pulling him closer. He kissed Dan noisily on the temple. 

"I, uh... I might... I mean." Dan kept his eyes on his hands, twiddling his thumbs. 

Arin rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go get some food, until you figure out what it is you're trying to say." He stood up, his back crackling, and ruffled Dan's hair. Or at least, he tried to. Dan's hair came pre-ruffled, as it were. 

Suzy came in, her heels clicking on the floor. She sat down next to him on the couch, crossing her legs to unbuckle one shoe. She looked very nice, and Danny smiled at her, aware of his cock hardening in the wet diaper, and aware that he probably looked ridiculous. 

"Hi," said Dan, shy, trying not to steal looks at her cleavage, or her face. She was made up perfectly - she'd probably done a tutorial and an outfit of the day thing. She looked sleepy, though, even with all the makeup.

"Hey there," Suzy said, and she smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than last night," Dan said, which was true. He wasn't coughing at the moment, and while his stomach was growling, Arin was bringing food. He also needed to pee - somehow. How did he have that much pee in him? 

Oh yeah. Arin had been giving him water. Like, a lot of water. He faintly remembered at least two refills.

"That's good. The cough syrup working?" She put one of her cool, dry hands on his forehead, and he sighed, relaxing into the touch. "You're not as hot as you were last night." 

"I thought I was always hot," Dan mumbled, grinning at her. He giggled, which brought on another coughing fit, and he leaned forward, once more wheezing and gasping, trying to breathe, but mainly trying to clear his lungs and throat out. 

"You almost deserved that," Suzy said, rubbing his back. She was wearing thick, clunky rings, and they felt knobbly against his back. To match the knobs of his spine. He snickered, which brought on more coughing, and by the time he had caught his breath, he'd peed some more, flooding the diaper. It was at capacity - he could tell that already. He'd have to ask Arin to help him with that. 

"That's not nice," Arin said as he walked in, holding a plate with a sandwich on it. "Suzy, you look amazing, as always." 

"Why don't you ever compliment me that way?" Dan pouted at Arin, sticking his tongue out at him. 

"I made you a sandwich," Arin said, handing Dan the plate. Then he wrinkled his nose, glancing between Dan's legs. "Welp. I guess I don't need to check if you're wet, do I?"

Dan blushed, taking a big bite out of his sandwich so he wouldn't have to say anything. Suzy was laughing next to him, and it made him sink further into headspace, until he was covering his eyes with one hand, eating his sandwich with the other. 

"Aren't you precious," Arin said, and he pinched Dan on the cheek. "C'mon, before you start leaking on the furniture. Or, like, get bedsores or something."

"Wouldn't it be diaper rash?" Suzy was following after Arin, as he led Dan to the bedroom, still munching on his sandwich. 

"This is so embarrassing," Dan mumbled, and he took another big bite of his sandwich. He was suddenly starving - he had thrown up dinner the night before, and evidently his stomach was finally catching up with him. 

“It's okay,” Suzy said, her voice soothing. She kissed Dan on the cheek, and Dan had a feeling he was going to have lipstick on his face. “I'm gonna go change,” she told Arin.

“So's he,” said Arin, pointing at Dan, who was sitting on the bed, finishing his sandwich.

“You're really funny, Arin,” Dan grumbled, dusting the crumbs off of his hands. 

“I know,” Arin said, and he paused, then made a face. “Shit. You're due for more medicine. I'll be right back.” He took the plate out of Dan's hands. “Don't go anywhere.”

“This must all seem a bit weird.” Suzy was shimmying out of her dress, pulling it over her head. She was standing there in just a bra and panties, with thigh high stockings drooping down around her ankles. 

“The bit where I can't stand up straight, the bit where I can't control my bladder, or the bit where my boyfriend... ish... person is apparently getting off on it?” Dan blushed, keeping his eyes on his feet. He'd seen Suzy naked tons of times – he fancied he knew a good chunk of what her naked body felt like, let alone looked like – but this felt... intrusive, somehow. 

“If it makes you feel any better, your girlfriend-ish person is also getting a kick out of it,” said Suzy. There was a quiet, rasping sound, and when Dan glanced up, he saw that she was pulling the panties off, pulling on a pair of Arin's pajama pants. She peeled the stockings off of her feet, and she stretched, wriggling her toes. Then her bra came off, and Dan looked back down. 

“Why?” Dan swallowed, feeling another coughing fit blooming in his chest. He couldn't start coughing right now, he might... well, the diaper might leak. He might throw up, or find some way to embarrass himself. Although logically, he knew that Suzy had seen him in worse circumstances, so how much worse could it get?

“It's... you're a lot more vulnerable,” Suzy said, and she was wiping her face off with one of her special anti-makeup wipes, leaving her face naked and familiar. He smiled at her, although he was trying not to stare at her breasts, which were... very there, pale skin topped by crinkly pink nipples. 

“I guess that's appealing,” Dan said, and then Arin came in, saving Dan from any more embarrassment. 

“Hey buddy,” Arin said, and he was holding the damn blue cough syrup. “Ready for some yummy blue?”

“It doesn't taste blue,” Dan told Arin, but he obediently held the cup as Arin poured the measured amount into it. He swallowed it down in one go, like a shot, and he groaned, sticking his tongue out. “That's foul,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah, but it'll keep you from coughing some more,” Arin said. “Now lie back.” 

“Towel,” Suzy sang out, and she was skidding around a corner, grabbing a towel to shove under Dan's butt, when she pulled him upright for five seconds. 

“Towel?” Dan blinked down – he was indeed now sitting on a towel. 

“Lie back,” Arin repeated, pushing gently on Dan's chest. “Let... let Daddy take care of you.” 

“Okay,” Dan mumbled, because his mind was beginning to go clear. Headspace taking over, or something. 

“I got you,” Suzy said, and she was lying down next to him, wrapping her arms around him, her forehead against his temple. “Mommy's here, Daddy's here, you're safe.”

The cough syrup - and the dizziness – were sinking into him, leaving him reeling and giddy, his whole body beginning to... shake? No, not shake, he was just quiet. Quiet and calm. 

“You had to pee a lot, didn't you, buddy?” Arin pulled the heavy, sodden mess away from Dan, and Dan sighed, then shivered, the cold air hitting his junk. “I'm sorry I didn't take you out of it sooner.”

“You should've checked more,” Suzy agreed, and she shifted, until her breasts were level with Dan's face. 

“Mo – Suze?”

“Hm?” She stroked her fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead. Everything was spinning around him, and he nuzzled into her chest, mouthing at her nipples gently. 

“Are you... why are you here?” He held her breast in one hand, contrasting his long fingers, thick knuckles, wide palms, contrasting the soft, paleness of her skin. 

“Because you're my little baby boy,” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She pushed his face into her breasts, and Dan mouthed at her nipple, already on his way to sleep, the world spinning and eddying. Suzy was warm, and she was running her fingers through his hair, her breath warm across the top of his head. 

“I'm older than you,” Dan mumbled, but it was hard to remember that, when Arin was wiping him down with a cold wipe, and Suzy was crooning into his hair as he sucked at her breasts, switching from nipple to nipple. The bed was spinning, and when he closed his eyes it got worse, the bed undulating under him as Arin's big hand wrapped around his dick, which was already two thirds hard. 

“Such a big boy,” Arin mumbled, and he was in some kind of headspace – Dan could feel Arin trembling, and his throat wasn't tickling, and he just... surrendered to the good feelings, keeping his eyes shut. 

“You're being so good, Dan,” Suzy murmured into his hair, and Dan moaned, his hips jerking forward, trying to get Arin to jerk him off harder, faster. 

It didn't do anything – Arin was doing this at his own pace, and Dan... well, Dan didn't have a say in the matter. He felt as helpless as an infant, shaking and whimpering as Arin's hand stroked down his cock, squeezed the head of his cock, thumbed across the slit. Spread pre-cum across Dan's shaft, tickled his balls with the tips of his fingers, left Dan whimpering and gasping, not even sure if he was cumming or going, just taking it and taking it.

“This'll help you sleep,” Arin murmured, as his hand began to speed up. His other hand was on Dan's stomach, sliding his palm across the flat planes of it, where Dan's shirt had ridden up. “Let Mommy and Daddy take care of you, just like this, such a good boy....” 

Dan came with a sob and a moan, his hips jerking forward desperately as his cock spurted across his belly, a bit of it getting on his shirt, but most of it landing on his belly. The bed was really moving now, twisting and rocking under him, and he was falling asleep as Suzy pulled away from him, kissing the top of his head. He was actually asleep when Arin taped him into the clean diaper, only waking up for a seconds when the bed began to shake, as Suzy rode Arin. 

It was some time later, when he woke up again, that he felt Arin's dry lips kissing his forehead. 

“It's okay,” said Arin, and he was holding another cup of that horrible blue stuff. “Daddy's here. You just had a very long nap, but Daddy's here to take care of you.”

Dan yawned, and he eyed the cough syrup. “I don't want to drink that stuff,” Dan mumbled. 

“I know,” said Arin, and he watched as Dan sat up. “But it's making you better. Anyway, it's blue. You love blue!” 

“It doesn't taste blue,” Dan said, but he took a shot of it anyway.

He wanted to be a good boy for his Mommy and Daddy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr, TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com! I take fic prompts!


End file.
